Rei Ryghts
'''Rei Ryghts '''is the true main antagonist of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Shockingly, or maybe not, Rei is the leader of the Seven Sages. But this title seems to be meaningless, as she is teased on a near daily basis by the other six members of the Sages and sent to do pitiful work. She seems to not have any special powers, but it can be said considering all of the aggression is directed towards a single figure, one can argue that she has somehow managed to keep and organize the Unique Seven Sages into something uniform. It is revealed later that she is a former CPU. She is also present in Hyperdimension, doing civic actions. Personality Rei seems to be the very sensitive, gentle type of character who somehow manages to handle being bullied, teased, and harassed on a daily basis very well. She tries to keep things in order, but she seems to be very pathetic, according to others. She has a lot of trouble speaking decently in front of people and lacks any actual powers. She has barely any confidence, possibly none at all, and is always fearful. Appearance Rei is a tall girl with pale-fair skin and red blushy cheeks. Her eyes look to be a light green while her hair appears to be a pale-silver color. She is taller then Neptune but her exact height is unknown as of now. From what can be seen, she seems to have very little breast development, she maybe a B-cup in normal form. Rei's hair consists of very neatly combed bangs that reach her ears, framing her face. She has strands of hair, very straight and worn down, reaching her chest. The rest of her hair loosely flows outward and seems to be about waist length. Rei is usually depicted in black, business-woman like attire and white accessories. She is usually seen wearing a black suit-top with a white undershirt and black tie, with big black and white piece shoulder attachments and a loose white belt. An odd skull is shown directly below it, along with a thin white cloth over her lower half. The end of the jacket almost resembles a skirt or dress, and she also has on black leggings/pants, and tall white boots with X-shaped black laces. Noticeably, Rei is one of the few characters depicted to wear glasses. Hers are black and a small wire-frame. Trivia *As of Neptunia Victory, Rei is currently the only unplayable CPU. *Rei Ryghts and her country, Tari, both represent the Atari gaming consoles, some of the first consoles available commercially. It was highly successful until the video game crash of 1983 which almost destroyed the video game industry. It would be saved two years later when Nintendo released the Famicom in North America as the Nintendo Entertainment System or NES for short. *In order to get to the True Route of game, six of Rei's memories have to be seen. *Her Japanese name is a pun based on the pronunciation of the term 規制条例 (ki-sei-jyou-rei), which means "regulation act". *In the end Rei seemed to care more about her relationship with Anonydeath than about the disband of the Seven Sages. *Rei Ryghts is likely to be the most powerful antagonist and character to appear in the Hyperdimension Neptunia universe. As a CPU, she boasts the power to destroy entire worlds (something that not even Arfoire is capable of accomplishing without external measures to increase her power), can generate a potentially limitless number of fake CPU clones that are stated to have strength that is nearly equal to that of the real Goddesses and can effortlessly transfer any amount of her own power (and memories) to her Hyperdimension counterpart. She can do all of this without the supplemental energy from Shares. *In the true ending, Rei, along with Pirachu and Abnes, created the reformed Seven Sages to help the CPUs. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Neptunia Villains Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Bullies Category:Bosses Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Nihilists Category:Hypocrites Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Final Boss Category:Anime Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Staff Wielders Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Heavy Weapons Users